Un Nuevo Mundo
by Criminal13
Summary: Quizas todo ha acabado, pero quizas no. Asuka y Shinji en una ultima historia, antes del fin.. o del Principio.


El día era frío; las nubes que cubrían Tokio-3 pronto se disiparían, pronto, muy pronto amanecería.

Shinji despertó.

Escuchó un ruido en la cocina y supuso que Asuka estaría buscando algo de desayunar, pues Misato se había quedado en el los Cuarteles de N.E.R.V desde hacia dos noches y no parecía que fuera a volver muy pronto.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, los rayos de Sol se colaban por la ventana de la pequeña habitación, formando sombras de aspectos exóticos frente a él.

Shinji- oyó que gritaban desde abajo.

Seguramente Asuka no ha encontrado lo que quería, pensó; diablos desearía que no me tratara siempre como si fuera su esclavo.

Shinji – volvió a llamar Asuka.

Ya voy- contestó.

Abajo todo parecía estar en orden, Pen-Pen estaba tendido en el sofá con el control entre sus aletas viendo el canal del Clima. Algunas latas de cerveza decoraban la mesa de la estancia, vacías; como siempre.

Se dirigió hasta el baño; tomó el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse, lentamente. El espejo le devolvía una mirada triste, aquel día iba ser como los demás, pensó resignado; hoy no hay escuela pero tendré que aguantarla,- miró tras su hombro para ver si venía- pero bueno… - suspiró resignado.

Caminó hasta la cocina, seguro de encontrarla frente al microondas. Pero lo que vió casi hizo que se cayera de espaldas.

Ella estaba ahí, frente al microondas; como lo había supuesto pero….

Hola Shinji- lo saludó

H-oo-o-laa- tartamudeó- pero porque tú…

Ah, bueno - ella sonrió; y se sonrojó (a Shinji casi se le cayó la cabeza de puro asombro), es que hoy me levanté muy temprano y como no había nada que hacer, pensé preparar el desayuno.

Al ver la expresión de Shinji, se excusó rápidamente – Si no te gusta; no importa, pero pensé que quizás…

No; si me gusta – las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido que hasta él se sorprendió.

Que bien – Asuka parecía la chica más feliz del Mundo en ese momento- siéntate Shinji y come todo lo que puedas. Nos espera un largo día hoy.

Claro- murmuró; ¿Qué demonios pasaba, ¿por qué Asuka se comportaba así, tan amable?; ¿acaso estaba soñando, ¿o sería que algún insecto afectado por la radiación de alguna bomba N-2 la había picado y todo esto era parte de los efectos colaterales?

¿Quieres más tostadas; Shinji?- pregunto ella.

No, gracias- no; no era un sueño; cada vez estaba más asustado. Será mejor que vayamos con alguien. Y pronto, se dijo así mismo – al ver como Asuka no despegaba sus ojos de los de él.

A pesar que la temperatura debía frisar los 8 grados ; el aire permanecía tibio; algo paradójico, fuera de lugar, como si las leyes del tiempo no contarán ahí, en ese momento.

¿Oye Shinji, a dónde vamos?- preguntó ella que iba detrás, siguiéndolo.

Shinji no respondió; estaba demasiado concentrado en buscar el camino hasta el edificio, tan conocido para él.

Por fin lo halló y abrió la puerta. De algunas zancadas llegó hasta la habitación y tocó el timbre 3 veces. Nadie respondió.

Ingresó a la habitación; todo estaba en su lugar; la cama, el escritorio, todo.

¿Rei? – preguntó - ¿Rei estas ahí?

Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Buscabas a Ayanami? – Asuka estaba tras la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Sabes donde está?

No, no lo sé- la inseguridad de sus palabras hicieron que desconfiara.

Dime, ¿donde está?- se acercó, no estaba molesto sino intrigado.

Ya te dije que no lo sé- desvió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba la mesa; los lentes del Comandante Gendou Ikari no estaban por ningún lado- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?- sus pupilas brillaron.

Shinji no supo que decir; acaso era posible, que; que Asuka estuviera haciendo lo que el creía que estaba haciendo. Nada absolutamente nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Y entonces lo recordó todo: El Mundo Entero reducido a una playa; entre el mar de aquel líquido ámbar y cruces, miles de ellas que se perdían en el horizonte. Solo estaba él, como en el principio de los tiempos, pero había alguien más.

¿Eva?

Lo has recordado- suspiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de contemplarlo-; tardaste un poco, pero te has dado cuenta Shinji.

Adán observó a su alrededor; la habitación, los edificios, todo Tokio-3 se había desvanecido. A su alrededor, estaban nuevamente la playa, desierta. Alzó la vista y se deslumbró ante el majestuoso cielo, plagado de astros que la furia de Dios y su Ángeles no habían tocado.

Tardaste mucho en despertar- Asuka también contemplaba el Cielo-, al principio estaba furiosa contigo. ¿Sabes? Quería matarte- sonrió levemente- Pero iban pasando los días y tú seguías allí, tendido en la arena. Entonces me pregunté: ¿Qué tal si no despertabas nunca?

El la seguía escuchando sin pronunciar palabras. Sin darse cuenta se había sentado y estaba frente a ella, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado.

Ella continuó.

Estuve pensándolo; recordé todos aquellos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos. Al principio me resistí a creerlo; pensé que esto era un mal sueño y que si me golpeaba con algo lo suficientemente duro despertaría en el apartamento; volvería a golpearte la cabeza cada vez que hicieras tonterías y hablaría de lo mucho que me gustaba Kaji cuando estuvieras cerca.

Pero nunca pude despertar. Sabes Shinji, mientras estuviste dormido; te extrañe. Tú seguías ahí, pero para mí era como si no estuvieras. Solo en ese momento comprendí que te amaba.

No pudo decir más. Unos labios chocaron con otros y después dieron paso a caricias y luego, luego… El cielo eterno del Mundo palidecía por momentos; Adán y Eva estaban juntos de nuevo. La Humanidad comenzaría nuevamente su camino.


End file.
